


i give you my word, my love

by greedytongue (ohboylondon)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :3, Cute, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboylondon/pseuds/greedytongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cute little boy promises about marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	i give you my word, my love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a really short 2 am Drabble i wrote for my baby cakes because she kept bugging me to give her something

"do you promise?"  


harry peeks from over his stuffed bear, green eyes wide with curiosity.  
louis nods eagerly, grinning, holding out his hand, his pinky high up. "of course! me and you'll get married and move to america. i promise."  


grabbing louis' pinky, harry shakes his fist up and down like a hand shake, then jumps when louis starts to laugh at him. "what?" he asks with a pout.  


peeling his fingers away, louis shapes harry's hand into a fist, excluding his pinky. "it's called a pinky swear. you wrap them around like this," louis curls his pinky around harry's, and he does the same back, confused. "and then we seal it with a kiss."  


harry nods, leaning in close, and presses his lips against louis' softly, smiling slightly. he can feel his cheeks heating up but he doesn't care; a kiss is shared between two people who love each other.  


when he pulls away, louis' giggling again, letting their hands fall onto the bed. "that was the wrong kinda kiss."  
harry stammers, feeling 

stupid, but louis quickly grabs his cheeks and kisses him again.  


"it's okay, i liked that one better."


End file.
